Party trouble
by Jemerald Goldie
Summary: What happens when Alvin's home alone? TROUBLE! Enjoy this one-shot!


**First one-shot ever! It's a long one. Read on!**

The Chipmunks and Chipettes were all hanging out in the school yard with a bunch of friends. Alvin was talking with a few human girls, when a few jocks came over. "Hey Al, can we speak with you for a moment?" Ryan asked. Alvin nodded as he told the girls he would be right back and followed his jock friend.

"What's poppin'?" Alvin asked, curious to know what Ryan wanted. "Well Alvin, I wanted to know if you were going to quit the football team. There's been a rumor going on, and I want to know if this is true or not." The small chipmunk gasped. "Wait- - I didn't say anything about that! Where did you get this?" Ryan casually pointed to a random kid. "Him. I wanted to know if he was right or not."

Alvin crossed his arms. "Well, he's lying! Tell him to stop it!" Ryan smiled. "Gladly!" Alvin quickly jumped up on Ryan's shoulders. "Hold on, Ry-dog. I meant to easily _tell _him to stop, not punch him in the face or something!" Ryan laughed. "You're kidding, right? I wasn't going to punch him, Al." Alvin was a bit unsure, but he thought that Ryan would never lie to him. So he accepted this was true and hopped down to the ground.

"Oh and Alvin, are you coming tomorrow night?" Alvin cocked his head in confusion. "Where to?" Ryan looked as if it was a dumb question. "The party of course! Unfortunately, it can't be at my house because my dad isn't working late then. Ya think maybe we could all crash at your place?" Alvin shifted uncomfortably. "I don't know, Ryan. Dave is going on a business trip, but Toby will be looking after us until he's back…"

Ryan interrupted. "C'mon, it'll be fun! We'll invite all the hot girls, all the professional players, it'll be great." Alvin loved the idea, but he knew it couldn't be done at his house. "Sorry Ryan, but I would have to get past 7 people doing that: Simon, Toby, Rylie, Theodore, Jeanette, Eleanor, and Brittany." Ryan looked a bit annoyed. "Why don't you invite Brittany? She'll be a big role."

"But, what about-"

"Alvin, you can find some way to get Toby, Simon, Theodore, Eleanor, and Jeanette out of the house so they don't know." Alvin was confused at first, but then he started to catch up on what Ryan meant. "You mean, for example, I suggest them to go to a restaurant or something?" Ryan smiled. "Yea, that would work great. How about 6:00 tonight? I'll tell everyone else. See ya then!"

Alvin's eyes widened. "Wait wait wait, I didn't say that-" but Ryan was already gone. Alvin sighed and finished the statement silently to him. "…that it could be held at my house… huh."

Later that day, everyone was back at home. Simon and Jeanette were doing their homework, Eleanor, Rylie and Theodore were discussing about what food they liked best, while Brittany was reading a magazine. Alvin, on the other hand, was busy thinking.

_Party? Here? How? It's easier said than done. How do I get into situations like this?_ That's when Alvin started plotting a plan together. _He he, I know what to do now!_

After several hours, Toby arrived to watch the chipmunks. Once Dave said good-bye and left for his business trip, everyone was chatting about what to do. That's when Alvin's plan started.

"Uh, hey guys… I was thinking." Alvin started. Brittany rudely added, "You were, huh?" Alvin took no notice, which caught everybody on surprise. "Today is such a beautiful day, and I was in an awesome mood!" Everyone glanced at the window at the pouring rain, hail, and sleet. They glanced back at Alvin with suspicious glances.

"…And I thought maybe tonight would be such a great night for ya'll to go out to eat! Ya know, to dinner." Everyone was quiet, until Simon spoke. "What about you?" Alvin smiled, trying hard to keep casual. "I'll… stay home and, uh…" Alvin fake-gagged. "Finish my… _homework. _Don't wanna get grounded, right?" He did a nervous chuckled at the end of his sentence as he gazed at his audience. Everyone exchanged glances before Toby spoke up.

"That's a great idea! Who's up for Chinese?" That's when they started chatting at once. Alvin smiled in satisfaction. _This is going so perfectly! _Theodore looked at his older brother. "I'll be sure to bring back some food for you, Alvin!" Alvin nodded, but then remembered that he was going to have a party that night; he would be stuffed full! "Uh, actually no thanks, Theo. I'm not in the mood for Chinese food, I'll just have leftovers."

Simon stopped making happy comments. "Wait a moment! You expect us to-" Alvin interrupted and finished Simon's sentence. "…Leave me home alone, I know." Alvin started to get nervous now. _What if now they don't leave?_

That's when Rylie walked forward. "Don't worry, I'll watch him. I'll report back everything once you're back." Theodore smiled while hugging Rylie. "Thanks! I was afraid that I would miss Chinese food today." Rylie wagged her tail. "Of course! You are my friends, anyway."

Theodore explained to Toby what Rylie said, and he understood. That's when everyone said good-bye and left the house. Toby quickly added before going outside. "Alvin." The red clad chipmunk whipped around at the human and answered with a smile on his face. Toby pointed at him threatingly. "You better not cause any trouble. We'll be back somewhere around 9:00, because while we're out there we might as well go shopping for Dave." Alvin grinned. "You got it, Toby! Go enjoy your night!" Toby took a last glance at him before leaving. Alvin chuckled mischievously. "Parties can't be trouble, can they?"

Rylie looked up at Alvin who was on the couch. "What was that?" She asked. Alvin gulped. "Nothing! Nothing at all." Rylie suspiciously looked at him before shrugging. "Alright then. Do your homework now like you promised." Alvin groaned as he saw Rylie helping herself by lying on the couch, watching him.

After a few minutes, Alvin got a plan to get Rylie away. The red clad chipmunk stood up and walked away from the living room, heading for the bedroom. Rylie perked her ears and followed him. Alvin smiled evilly. _Good, she's following!_

Alvin hopped in the bedroom, grabbed Rylie's doggy bed- - which was a lot lighter than it looked- - and raced away to a certain room. Alvin opened the basement door, and Rylie called to him. "What are you doing with my bed?" Alvin threw the bed down the stairs on purpose. "Oops." He said sarcastically. Rylie growled in annoyance as she went down the stairs to fetch it. "Buh-bye, Ry-Ry!" Rylie whipped around in surprise as Alvin slammed the basement door shut and locked it.

"Hey! Open this door!" Rylie barked. "Alvin!" Alvin smiled. "The door's stuck!" Rylie howled, "AAAALLLVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNN!" Alvin held himself from laughing. He turned and went to the kitchen to clean up for the party.

After a few minutes, Alvin glanced at the clock that read 5:58. He was now wondering if this was such a good idea, when someone knocked on the door. Alvin sighed and thought to himself. _Too late. Might as well enjoy the night._

Alvin opened the door and greeted his guests. The house was immediately filled with soda, music, and teenagers. Rylie was barking furiously, but no one heard the dog's calls from all the noise. The first few minutes Alvin was feeling extremely guilty, but soon after he was having a great time. He even got to show off for the ladies with a solo.

Alvin took a sip from mountain dew- - strictly off-limits from Dave, knowing what too much soda did to the chipmunks- - and looked up at Ryan, who was talking to him. "So, regret anything Alvin?" Ryan asked. Alvin laughed. "Not one thing do I regret!" Ryan fist-bumped with Alvin. "That's what I like to hear!"

OoOoOoO

It was now 8:30. Alvin glanced at the time and gasped. Toby and the others would be back soon! "Oh my gosh, Ryan, Toby and the others are coming back at 9:00! You guys gotta go, as much as I hate to say!" Alvin hiccupped at the end of his sentence, which hurt his throat. _Eea… feeling kinda… woozy… _

Ryan pointed out to the group of teens. "Hey everyone, Alvin's folks are coming back soon! Come over to my house; my parents are on a date tonight till 10:00!" Everyone cheered as they followed Ryan outside. One of the girls turned to Alvin. "Hey, ya coming?" They asked. Alvin sighed longingly. "As much as I wish I could go, no. I don't wanna get in trouble!" The girl nodded. "Well, you're missing out! See ya!" Alvin watched all the teens leave. After a few moments of silence, another hiccup from the chipmunk sliced the air. _Oh gosh, too much mountain dew for me… _

That's when an ear-piercing bark came up. Alvin's eyes widened. "Of course! Rylie! Oh gosh, Rylie!" Alvin stared at the huge mess around him. _30 minutes until they get back… how do I finish it all in that small amount of time? Note the fact I'm a chipmunk, so it would at least take 2 hours! _

Rylie barked again. "ALVIN! WHO WERE THOSE PEOPLE? WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Alvin gulped. "Rylie, please don't get mad! And please don't report! Please, I can explain!" Rylie growled angrily from the other side of the door. "OF COURSE I'M REPORTING YOU! A promise is a promise; NOW GET ME OUT OF HERE! IT SMELLS LIKE DEAD RATS DOWN HERE!" Alvin thought of a sly idea and remarked, "I'll let you out if you swear you won't tell anyone! Deal?" Rylie was silent for a few moments before replying, "Deal! Just get me out before I puke!"

Alvin smiled in satisfaction as he let Rylie out. "Now, ya gotta help me clean up." Rylie stared at the mess. "No way! It was your fault! I'm not helping you; the others have a huge right to know you were doing something bad!" Alvin face-palmed. "It wasn't bad! It was fun!"

Rylie absolutely refused to help, and Alvin didn't bother to persuade her because the rest would be home soon. _Man, am I in a deep pit of- _"HICCUP!" Alvin covered his mouth in shock. "Oh nuts… if I don't get rid of these hiccups, they'll suspect something is up."

Alvin managed to clear out most of the cheeseballs, and he managed to throw out all the trash away- - but he forgot the chip bags, unfortunately. Alvin threw all the empty 2 liter soda cans out in a trash bag and by the curb, which was tough because he was a chipmunk. The red clad chipmunk walked in the house, panting and sweating like a warthog, and examined what more he had to do. He gasped in horror as there were stains on the walls, couches, and floor. One of the couches were beat up pretty bad, as if a lion chewed it. The T.V. had a very naughty show playing that Dave told them they shouldn't watch, but Alvin watched it anyway with his friends earlier. And he totally regretted it.

Alvin quickly changed the channel before turning off the T.V. He was about to clean up soda spills, but it was too late; they were home. Alvin gasped as he saw the car pull in the driveway. He knew he was a dead munk now. Alvin shut the lights off, even though he thought it would do no good anyway. At least it could save some time.

The door opened and Toby flicked the switch. Everyone gasped in horror as they saw the house was a complete mess. "What… happened here?" He yelled.

The couches were a mess. There were cheeseballs and soda spills and stains all over the place. The floor and coffee table was covered in food, and there were several empty chip bags. Simon's mouth gaped. "Alvin couldn't have done all this by himself!"

Theodore looked around. "Where is Alvin?" Everyone searched the house, and Toby found him hiding under the couch. He frustratingly pulled the small chipmunk out of there and set Alvin down on the couch. "Explain yourself. The entire house is a mess!" Toby said angrily.

Alvin smiled sheepishly. "Uh, about that…"

Toby saw something weird in a different room and ran over to the door. Alvin noticed where he was headed, and quickly tried stopping him. "Toby, wait! You don't wanna go in there!" Toby ignored the small chipmunk and opened the door.

"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU DO TO THE BATHROOM!?" Alvin smiled sheepishly, but that's when things got worse. The door opened and Dave walked in. "Guess what? I just found out because of the weather they called off the-" Dave stared around the house, saw 7 angry people, and one sheepish Alvin.

"Wha- oh- AAAAAAAALLLVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNN!"

**Oh, Alvin you troublemaker! XD Then again, Ryan kinda pushed him. **

**I hope you enjoyed the story. I'll try to update on my other stories as soon as I can!**


End file.
